


Under Your Skin

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Yahaba share an apartment in university and arguing is turning into foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

"We're out of milk," Yahaba says, standing at the fridge and drinking the last of it, straight from the carton.

Kyoutani looks up from the notes he has spread out across their dining table. "Buy it yourself, then."

"It's your week to do the groceries." Yahaba taps the schedule stuck to the freezer door with magnets. "Not my fault you were too lazy to do it over the weekend."

"Lazy?" Kyoutani scowls. "We were at volleyball practice all weekend! And then I had to drag you to the gym because _you_ were too lazy to go on your own."

"Should have managed your time a little better, then," Yahaba tells him, grinning around the mouth of the carton before tossing it into the bin. Behind him, Kyoutani can see that they really _are_ out of milk. Yahaba's a dick.

"Damn it, Yahaba, I wanted to make coffee. I have assignments to finish."

"Oops," Yahaba says, looking completely unapologetic. "Shame about that time management, huh?"

Kyoutani growls under his breath, and he's on his feet before he even realises. Yahaba is grinning, _waiting_ for him and Kyoutani is already stepping forward, fingers curling into the front of Yahaba's shirt, slamming him back against the open fridge so hard that its contents rattle.

" _Behave_. Don't want to break anything, now."

Kyoutani desperately wants to break Yahaba's _face_ , but that's a feeling that's followed him from their second year of high school all the way through to university. He doesn't even know _why_ he's sharing an apartment with Yahaba, when they can't stand each other.

Except then, Yahaba slowly licks his lips, and Kyoutani feels his knees go a little weak. Fuck, he thinks desperately. He hates Yahaba so much.

The fridge beeps at them, complaining about the door being left open for too long. Kyoutani still has Yahaba's shirt in his grip and he doesn't let go as he steps back, pulling Yahaba with him and shutting the door. He presses Yahaba against it gently this time, so that nothing rattles. He hopes that it goes unnoticed by Yahaba, but of course he isn't that lucky. He never is.

"See, you _can_ be gentle after all. Is it really so difficult to use your manners?"

"I don't know," Kyoutani growls out. "Is it really so difficult to not be so annoying?"

Yahaba laughs and Kyoutani steps closer, pressing him up against the fridge a little harder. They're in each other's space now and Kyoutani can feel Yahaba's breath fanning over his cheek.

"You're cute when you're trying to be tough," Yahaba murmurs.

"Shut _up_ ," Kyoutani bites out and doesn't give Yahaba the chance to reply, kissing him hard.

With a low hum, Yahaba kisses back. His long fingers curl at the base of Kyoutani's skull, scratching lightly over the short hair there. Kyoutani doesn't moan at the touch, but it's a very close thing. They part for breath and then Kyoutani kisses Yahaba again, sucking on his lower lip. This time, as they pull apart, Kyoutani is half-expecting Yahaba to tease him for being so eager. Instead, Yahaba chases Kyoutani's lips for another kiss, clearly just as eager. 

Yahaba's hands settle on the sides of Kyoutani's face, keeping him close, and their lips part against each other this time. Yahaba is always thorough when he kisses, but he's thorough about most things he does, putting his full focus into it, making it as good as he possibly can. This time, Kyoutani _does_ moan into Yahaba's mouth, but he doesn't even care because it just means that he's kissed harder. His head spins as he holds onto Yahaba's shoulders, pulling him closer until their chests are pressed together, until Kyoutani can feel the way Yahaba's heart is racing. 

Kyoutani is breathless, but he doesn't want to stop. Luckily, Yahaba clearly has no intention of doing so, gently backing Kyoutani out of the kitchen and towards their lounge room. They trip over the edge of the coffee table, because neither of them want to pull apart to actually see where they're going, and then land on the couch with a heap, laughing against each other's mouths.

"Watch where you're going, dick," Kyoutani chastises softly, nipping Yahaba's lower lip.

"Stop distracting me, then," Yahaba murmurs, giving Kyoutani a gentle headbutt before resting their foreheads together. 

One of the things about living with Yahaba, Kyoutani has found, is that their arguments have a tendency to lead to hate sex. The thing is, lately the arguments tend to be short-lived, and the sex isn't quite so hateful. Their snide remarks feel like foreplay and the sex feels even better than it did before. If Kyoutani's lucky, he still ends up with scratch marks down his back, or bite marks on his shoulders. He likes those. 

Pulling his mouth away from Yahaba's, Kyoutani sucks on his jaw instead, pressing little kisses along the curve of it. He kisses his way down Yahaba's neck, parting his lips and sucking on the skin a little harder. Yahaba tips his head back with a soft sigh, his hand settling on the back of Kyoutani's head to encourage him. Kyoutani's gotten good at finding the right spot to suck, making Yahaba shudder and moan, pressing himself against Kyoutani that little bit harder. Kyoutani does it again and again, until Yahaba is squirming against him, pressing him down into the couch. Their legs are spread apart and Kyoutani can feel Yahaba's growing erection against his thigh. He can feel the way Yahaba rocks his hips a little, he can hear the low moan at the back of Yahaba's throat. 

"You're so easy," Kyoutani grunts out, reversing their positions so it's Yahaba sitting back against the couch. Climbing onto Yahaba's lap, Kyoutani straddles him properly and grinds their hips together, slow and deliberate. "So fucking hard already."

"You can't talk," Yahaba murmurs, reaching a hand between them, cupping the outline of Kyoutani's erection and squeezing gently. He smiles when Kyoutani yelps, tilting his head to the side. "You're harder."

Kyoutani shakes his head, sliding his hands under Yahaba's shirt, pinching lightly at his nipples. "Am not." 

With a breathless laugh that trails off into a moan, Yahaba arches back, pressing his head against the couch, pressing his hips against Kyoutani's. "Not a competition, y'know." 

"Could be," Kyoutani tells him, grinding against Yahaba slowly, constantly. "I bet I could make you come first." 

"What does the winner get?"

Kyoutani snorts. "Loser does the fucking groceries this week. How about that?" 

Yahaba laughs, sounding even breathier this time. "You're on."

That's all the motivation Kyoutani needs. He hates losing as it is, and hates losing to Yahaba even more. The thought of sending Yahaba out to do the shopping while Kyoutani stays home to do his assignment in peace is a pleasant one. 

Besides, Yahaba always makes the prettiest sounds when he comes. That's pretty motivating too. 

Taking hold of the hem of Yahaba's shirt, Kyoutani pulls it up over his head. He tosses it out of the way before bending, sucking hard on one of Yahaba's nipples. 

"F-fuck, Kyoutani," Yahaba gasps, arching. Kyoutani ignores him, undoing the front of Yahaba's pants as well. He pulls Yahaba's cock out, stroking slowly, listening to Yahaba's soft whine. 

"Too easy," Kyoutani chuckles against Yahaba's chest, alternating nipples until his lips are wet with saliva, leaving trails behind everywhere he kisses. 

"You think so?" Yahaba asks, his voice pitched low. "You say that like you haven't been grinding your cock against mine." 

Kyoutani goes still, looking down to realise that it's exactly what he's been doing. He has Yahaba's cock pressed against the front of his pants, stroking it while grinding against it. 

Yahaba laughs, his hips jerking. "What's the matter? Don't stop now. You're so desperate for it that you couldn't even wait to get out of your pants, could you? You're making the cutest sounds too."

"Shut up," Kyoutani pants, consciously trying to stop himself from grinding against Yahaba, frustrated that he doesn't _want to_. 

"Take your pants off, Kyoutani," Yahaba murmurs. "Before you come in them." 

Pulling back for a moment, Kyoutani tugs his pants down, boxers going with them. He gets to his feet, just so he can take them off properly, before he straddles Yahaba again, wrapping his hand around both of them and stroking firmly. 

"Like that," Yahaba sighs, wrapping his arms around Kyoutani, blunt nails digging into his back. " _Fffffuck_ , yeah." 

Kyoutani finds the sensitive spot on Yahaba's neck, sucking on it harder. Yahaba's moans go higher pitched and he reaches between their bodies, wrapping a hand around their cocks too so he can help. 

The couch creaks between them, worn out from all the times they've fucked on it. Kyoutani feels a little bad about it, but they're even rougher when they're in one of their beds. At least they haven't broken anything yet. 

" _Kyoutani_ ," Yahaba gasps out, going tense, then growling at the back of his throat. "Come on, come on, I'm not losing—"

"Yeah you are," Kyoutani pants against Yahaba's mouth, kissing him hard. "You're gonna come and it's going to be so good, Yahaba. You're going to look so good, you're going to moan so nicely for me, like you always do. Like you can't get enough." 

"Fuck off," Yahaba laughs, gasping. "That's what _you_ sound like. So low and hot and— _mmmm_ —"

"Stop resisting already," Kyoutani tells him, even though he's trembling in an effort to the same. "Just—oh, _fuck_ —"

Kyoutani can't hold back any more, coming with a loud moan. Yahaba comes at the same time, making a soft whining sound as he does. They cling to each other through their orgasms, resting their foreheads against each other as they come down from it, panting softly. 

"Well, shit," Kyoutani murmurs, pressing a light kiss to Yahaba's forehead. "I guess that's a tie." 

"We'll do the shopping together," Yahaba sighs, leaning back against the couch and pulling Kyoutani against him. "How about that?" 

"Sounds gross and domestic," Kyoutani mutters, tiredly nuzzling against Yahaba's neck. "Sure." 

Yahaba snorts quietly. "You _like_ being gross and domestic. You bought us matching mugs." 

"They were on sale if you bought two," Kyoutani grumbles. "Besides, _you're_ the one who keeps picking fights when you want sex. How about just doing the easy thing and asking for it?" 

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Yahaba rests his chin on top of Kyoutani's head. "Yeah. Okay." 

"And how about," Kyoutani adds, pausing for a moment to wet his lips. "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow? After we're done with assignments and stuff. It's your turn to cook tomorrow so you won't have to and we'll just—"

"I can't tell," Yahaba murmurs, "if you're asking me out on a date, or if you're trying to get out of having to eat my cooking." 

Kyoutani grins, pulling back to look at Yahaba. "Why can't it be both?" 

"Fine," Yahaba rolls his eyes, even though he's smiling. "And maybe after that, you can actually teach me how to cook, instead of criticising from the dinner table while everything burns." 

"To be fair," Kyoutani points out, feeling a fond smile spread across his lips, "you _do_ burn things pretty quickly. But yeah. Deal." 

Maybe hate isn't the word for it, Kyoutani thinks as he nuzzles against Yahaba again. Maybe he doesn't hate Yahaba at all.


End file.
